Opuestos
by PikapikachuP
Summary: Después de una vida llena de tristeza y de adversidades, ambos se encuentran de una forma muy extraña, sin saber lo que ocurrirá con el paso de los años. Ella, llena de vida y de alegría, él gruñón y con apariencia insensible, ¿cómo lograrán unirse sin tener en cuenta sus diferentes caracteres? Alguien dijo que los opuestos se atraen ...
1. Chapter 1

_**'Un gruñón junto a una chica simpática'**_

 **Capitulo 1**

Año 845. Los integrantes del Cuerpo de Exploración habían salido del muro para investigar, una vez más, el origen y demás asuntos de los titanes, no sin antes toparse con muchos de ellos. Erwin Smith, comandante de éste cuerpo, dirigía la retirada, como muchas veces antes había hecho. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, puesto que se topó con un pequeño poblado, no muy alejado del muro, donde observó como unos cuantos titanes atacaban. La retirada había traído consigo menos soldados, y aún así, se le pasó por la mente ayudar a ese grupo de personas, seguramente salvajes o algo por el estilo, ya que vivían fuera del muro, o simplemente, desgraciados que no lograrían entrar jamás en la sociedad.

Buscó a Levi con la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver como su fiel compañero se adelantaba a su orden, acercándose a las casas para matar a un titán de unos 9 metros, que acababa de comerse a una señora de avanzada edad. Con su rapidez y habilidad, se deshizo del titan, apoyándose en el suelo seguidamente para ver si había supervivientes por alrededor, aunque le parecería demasiado raro que alguien hubiera sobrevivido, ni si quiera sabía como esa aldea continuaba en pie.

El de cabellos negros bajó para echar un vistazo, ya iba a irse, sus dispositivos tridimensionales ya estaban a punto, cuando de repente, escuchó un sollozo que provenía de un lugar cercano.

-¡Levi!-le gritó Hanji Zoe desde las alturas-. ¿Qué se supone qué haces?-preguntó la de cabellos marrones.

Sin embargo, Levi seguía pensando en esos llantos que acababa de escuchar y le hizo caso omiso a esa mujer. Sabía que había titanes alrededor, pero él mismo se encargaría de hacerles frente, al fin y al cabo, él era el que se estaba buscando los problemas. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos cerca de él, y se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, había un titán alzado sobre él, pero no con el objetivo de comérselo a él justamente, si no que tenía la mirada puesta en otro sitio, o más bien, otra persona.

Rápidamente, utilizó sus maniobras para llegar a la nuca del titan y, una vez allí, le atacó con firmeza, derribándole en dirección a la persona que se encontraba debajo. Con su habilidad, recogió enseguida del suelo a una joven de unos 21 años que tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos...los ojos llorosos. Aún así, Levi se fijó en el azul que irradiaban.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo Petra mientras se ponía a su lado.

-No podemos entrarla al muro, ni si quiera sabemos su naturaleza, debería dejarla cabo Levi-pero ni caso, Levi continuaba sosteniendo a esa joven en sus brazos, hasta que llegaron a la cima del muro, donde el de cabellos negros descargó con cuidado a la joven que todavía lloraba-. Cabo...

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Levi con la mirada fijada en ella; no obstante, la joven no dejaba de llorar, así que sería imposible hablar con ella en ese preciso instante.

-Habrá perdido a algún familiar, será imposible entablar conversación ahora, es inútil-decía el comandante poniéndose al lado del cabo-. No entiendo como esa aldea de personas ha logrado vivir alejada del muro, sin morir antes a manos de los titanes.

-Por eso...-dijo Ed ahora-. Deberíamos tener cuidado, tal vez no sea del todo humana...

-Tal vez las apariencias engañan-dijo con dono serio el cabo Levi-. Pero si hay algo que debamos saber acerca del origen de esa aldea, yo me encargaré de averiguarlo-buscó la mirada del comandante para que aceptara su petición; a pesar de ser amigos, le tenía sumo respeto.

-Si ocurre algo malo, serás el responsable, ¿lo sabes?-Levi simplemente aceptó con la cabeza-. Entremos entonces, tendremos que dar explicaciones a las muertes de los demás...

.

.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Muchos llantos por los familiares, el arrepentimiento de algunos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, excepto la llegada de esa chica que nadie conocía pero que todos querían conocer.

-¿Has oído eso de que hay una chica que logró vivir junto a su aldea fuera de los muros?-decía un joven novato en los pasadizos de la base del Cuerpo de Exploración.

-Si, debe de ser absolutamente fantástica.-entonces pasó Levi por el medio de los dos en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica-. ¡Levi-san!-dijo uno de los jóvenes con todo el respeto, pero Levi solo les miró, les parecía indiferentes, además, ahora tenía en mente otra cosa, esa chica.

Llegó a la habitación destinada, todo estaba lleno de cámaras, querían tenerla vigilada por si hacía algún movimiento extraño, pero aún así, al entrar, la joven estaba serena, aunque con la mirada un poco perdida.

El cabo entró, cogió una silla, la puso del revés, y se sentó enfrente de ella para intentar sacarle algunas palabras. Pensó que tal vez, después de ver a los titanes, estaría despistada, algo atontada, por lo que empezó con algo suave.

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas?-dijo con tono pausado y lleno de seriedad, como su mirada; la joven lo observó, arqueó una ceja, ya no parecía tan afectada.

-Leila Shirley...-ahora desvió la mirada-. De la aldea exterior al este del muro María...-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza; Levi suspiró, al menos hablaba, no como antes, que no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Cómo lograsteis sobrevivir fuera de los muros?- continuó su investigación el de cabellos negros.

-Pues...-la chica hizo un gesto de dolor ya que recordó a los titanes comiéndose a sus amigos y seres queridos-. Parecerá raro, pero si los titanes no escuchan nada, no atacan … -Levi se sorprendió al escuchar eso-. Además, vivíamos sobre todo en los sótanos, allí no nos localizaban-entonces el cabo recordó sus años viviendo en la ciudad subterránea-. Pero ese día...-cerró los ojos algo dolorida.

-No sigas. Supongo que ya se cómo continua la historia.-dijo evitando el mal trago de la joven-. Entonces, ¿vivías en los sótanos?-la joven asintió con la cabeza-. Bien. Sabes que ahora estás dentro de los muros, ¿no?-volvió a asentir-. Aunque no se por cuanto tiempo podremos mantenerte aquí dentro-intentó levantarse para irse, pero se sorprendió al ver como aquella joven de ojos claros le agarró por la manga de la camisa.

-Por favor no... No me echen de aquí. Como habréis podido observar, la aldea ha sido devastada, las vidas de mis amigos y seres queridos ya no...-tragó saliva-. Por favor, no me queda nadie allí fuera, haré todo lo que me digáis, pero por favor, no quiero pasar ni un día más sintiéndome desprotegida.

-¿Crees que aquí dentro vas a estar más protegida?-arqueó una ceja entonces Levi-. Las apariencias engañan, Leila. Pero por el momento, yo me ocuparé de ti, así que no intentes nada raro, podría largarte fuera del muro cuando quisiera, ¿entendido?-la joven se levantó mostrándole sus respetos.

Parecía una joven educada, le transmitía confianza a primera vista, pero no podía dejarse engañar.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias...-decía la joven.

-Te ocuparás de la cocina, en mi casa, para tenerte más controlada-la joven asintió-. ¿Tu edad?-preguntó Levi.

-23, señor...-iba a continuar, pero no sabía su nombre.

-Levi-dijo solamente-. Nos iremos al atardecer, se puntual.

-Sí, Levi-san-entonces frenó en seco; muchas veces le habían llamado así, pero sonaba diferente si provenía de otra boca, de otra voz.

.

.

Al caer la tarde, un carro con caballos llegó para recoger a Levi y a su nueva acompañante, Leila Shirley, que miraba con emoción todo el paisaje que le rodeaba, admirando la grandeza de la ciudad y de los emblemas que había por allí.

-Toma-escuchó la voz de Levi detrás de ella, así que se giró-. Tapate, tus vestimentas son impropias-le dijo entregándole una chaqueta naranja claro con algunos símbolos que Leila conocía de haberlos visto por su aldea cuando los del cuerpo de exploración pasaban por allí.

-Gracias...-dijo aceptándola.

Al subir al carro, Leila se dio cuenta de que su estancia con aquel chico no iba a ser nada agradable, así que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, quedando una vez más alucinada por la belleza del mundo dentro del muro.

-Que bonito …- Levi la miró de reojo y la vio como una niña pequeña, observando por la ventana y quedando completamente atónita.

-Bonito.-afirmó Levi llamando la atención de la joven que ahora le miró un poco avergonzada, ella no sabía que le estaba mirando.

-Sí...-dijo abrazándose a sus piernas-. En mi aldea... bueno, no podíamos salir al exterior como comprenderás …

-Comprendo.

-Y ver todo esto es... fantástico. Siempre soñé con venir aquí, codearme con la gente, llegar a ser alguien importante...- una vez más, Levi se personificó con esa chica, él siempre quiso llegar al mundo exterior a través de las escaleras.

-Entiendo-volvió a decir tan firmemente.

-Mi abuela siempre me decía que algún día podría llegar aquí si terminaba mis estudios. Aunque... una vez terminados, no pude llegar aquí. Los de guarnición no me dejaban entrar por miedo, así que tuve que jugarme la vida varias veces llegando hasta la entrada del muro- ahora Levi la miró intrigado.

-¿Lograbas esquivar a los titanes?-preguntó sin mostrar ni una pizca de simpatía, aunque por dentro deseaba conocer todos los detalles.

-Bueno... no lograba esquivarlos del todo, alguna que otra vez casi muero, pero por suerte no lo hice. Teníamos un par de maniobras de esas, hay muchos cadáveres de soldados por allí, así que tuvimos que aprender a utilizarlos.-dijo ahora algo más feliz que antes-. Además, se me daba bien la lucha, pero solo he logrado matar a un o dos titanes...

-¿Por qué no le hiciste nada al titan que atacó vuestra aldea?-entonces la expresión de Leila cambió de un segundo para otro, mostrando su rostro más triste.

-Supongo que ver a tu abuela morir no te da muchos ánimos para luchar …-dijo con la cabeza bajada.

Levi observó como entristecía, no sabía cómo había podido ser tan idiota de preguntarle algo así, era obvio, ver a algún ser querido morir te dejaba demasiado triste como para actuar en momentos así, y menos contra un titan que era tres veces o más, fuerte que tu. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto de empatía, solo se disculpó, por que lo sentía de verdad, pero no quería mostrarlo.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa donde se hospedaba Levi, una casa pequeña pero acogedora, a él no le hacía falta nada más, pero sí alguien que supiera cocinar, ya que lo peor que se le daba a él era eso. La joven no llevaba equipaje ni nada, solo llevaba puesta su chaqueta del Cuerpo de Exploración, y debajo una fina blusa blanca, acompañada por unos pantalones de estampado militar y unas botas negras. El cabo se sorprendió al fijarse en la delicada figura que tenía aquella joven, además de la apariencia tan fabulosa que tenía, debido a su cara angelical.

-¿Es aquí?- Levi asintió-. Parece... bonita.

-Lo es-dijo cerrando la puerta-. La cocina esta allí, hay dos habitaciones, elige la que quieras. Me voy a dormir.

-¿Ni si quiera comes algo?-dijo la joven mirándole la espalda; no era de una altura considerable, pero aún así, la superaba-. Puedo... puedo preparar algo para comer, claro si te apetece.

-Como quieras-dijo sin apenas mirarla para subir por las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha refrescante.

Esa misión le había dejado completamente fastidiado. Estaba cansado, pero aún así, tenía ganas de guerra. Ducharse con agua fría le hacía pensar las cosas, y lo que más le desconcentraba ahora era el caso de esa chica. Los gobernantes del muro sabían que existía una aldea, quizás más de una, y no les dieron la oportunidad de vivir seguros, pero no le sorprendía, ya que eran muy egoístas y solo pensaban en su bien estar y nada más.

Salió de la ducha, secándose la cabeza y enrollándose la toalla en la cintura. Se apoyó y se miró al espejo. ¿Cuánto hacía que vivía allí? ¿10? ¿15? No lo sabía exactamente, pero lo que si sabía era que esa tal Leila había sido la primera mujer en entrar allí, jamás le habían gustado las visitas, y menos de mujeres.

.

.

Al bajar por las escaleras,se dio cuenta de que olía fascinantemente bien, seguramente aquella chica sabía cocinar, entonces era perfecto. La vio poner la mesa, ni si quiera hacía una hora que vivía en esa casa y ya sabía dónde se encontraban los cubiertos y demás cosas. Sin embargo, Levi recordó el momento en el que la vio, aterrorizada, sin poder moverse debido al miedo y al horror de tener a un titan matando a un familiar.

Sintió compasión y remordimientos al verla allí en el suelo, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro blanco, con una mano tapando su boca. No podía dejarla allí, así que hizo caso omiso a aquellos que le llamaban. No sabía si había acertado la decisión que había tomado hacía a penas unas horas, pero tenía que vivir, esa chica, igual que todas las personas, se merecía vivir, pero sobre todo ella, debido al calvario que sufrió.

-Oh, ¿ya estás?-dijo con una sonrisa amable y con las manos detrás-. Lo siento pero, había poca comida así que solo he podido preparar un plato bastante simple...-Levi observó que solo había un plato y que para ella no había nada, aún así, se sentó y asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Toma-le dio parte de su plato.

-No, gracias, Levi-san.-dijo con ojos amables-. Estoy acostumbrada a... pasar hambre, en cierto modo.

-Es una mala costumbre-dijo limpiándose la boca.

-Tal vez sí...-dijo la joven mientras miraba la comida del plato, parecía sabrosa, hacía ya un día que no probaba bocado.

-Toma-le acercó el plato el cabo después de haberse comido medio-. No estamos para tirar la comida, nos faltan suministros, así que no hagas tonterías.-se levantó de la mesa.

Leila lo observó mientras se levantaba, ni si quiera le había dicho gracias por la comida, pero no podía reprochárselo, él la había salvado, así que era ella la que tenía que estar agradecida por estar allí y por dejarle vivir en su casa de momento. Lentamente, el cabo subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, pero frenó cuando escuchó la voz de la joven.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, Levi-san. Seré buena chica y no le causaré problemas- dentro de Levi, surgió alegría, y no entendía por que; empezaba a caerle bien esa chica, a pesar de no conocerla, pero debía tener cuidado.

-Si eres mi enemiga es mejor tenerte cerca que lejos-dijo solamente dejando pasmada a la joven de ojos azules que solo intentaba ser amable-. Aún así, gracias por la comida.-y continuó su camino hacia la habitación.

.

.

Leila se quedó mirando el plato, poco después lo devoró como si hiciera años que no comía. Cuando terminó, lo recogió todo. Pero continuaba sintiéndose mal, su abuela, la única que le quedaba de su familia, había muerto, muerta por un titan, como muchos de sus antecesores. Siempre pensó que la gente era malvada, y en realidad, mucha de la gente que vivía dentro del muro lo era, ya que jamás permitieron que personas como ellos entrasen a vivir. Pero su abuela Kate siempr le decía: _hay buenas y malas personas en el mundo. Intenta reunirte con aquellas que parezcan de confianza y que sepas que te van a traer el bien …_

Al recordar esa frase, recordó a Levi, o como ella le llamaba, Levi-san. No le hizo falta buscar una persona, él mismo se topó con ella, y ahora el bien se había hecho presente en su vida. Le estaría siempre agradecida por haberle ayudado. Ella siempre había querido entrar en el muro, hasta tenía estudios de medicina con los que podría asombrar a los de dentro del muro ya que, no todos los días curabas a hombres y mujeres que les faltaba un miembro debido a un ataque de titan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La de ojos azules despertó al día siguiente, un poco alterada debido al sueño que acababa de tener. En su mente, no dejaba de rememorar la muerte de su abuela Kate, una mujer ejemplar que la cuidó des de que tenía memoria, pues sus padres quisieron iniciar una investigación por su cuenta para saber algo más sobre los titanes. Desgraciadamente y como era de pensar, murieron y jamás volvieron a pisar un pie en su casa.

Leila supuso que lo hacían por el bien de la humanidad, por que querían aprender de los titanes, saber más cosas sobre ellos, aunque jamás llegó a entender por qué sus padres y sus abuelos vivieron fuera del muro durante tantos años.

Miró por la ventana un poco alterada, para relajarse. El cielo estaba teñido por un color grisáceo, y las gotas caían una detrás de otra. Recordó entonces donde estaba y miró a su alrededor: una habitación pequeña, con pocos muebles, y todo muy arreglado y limpio. Ahora, le vino a la mente Levi, ese chico algo gruñón y insensible con el que vivía des de ayer, se levantó poco a poco para ver si se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

-¿Levi...-asomó la cabeza-. San?-pero no había nadie; la cama estaba hecha, la ventana abierta, y un par de gotas se colaban por ésta, así que decidió cerrarla.

Estaba sola en esa casa, seguramente el cabo estaría trabajando o lo que quisiera estar haciendo en el Cuerpo de Exploración, así que tenía toda la mañana para ella sola, para pensar. A penas conocía a gente allí, solo a Levi y él, que digamos, no parecía que quería hacer buenas migas con ella.

.

.

Levi se encontraba apoyado en la pared, pensando y esperando a que el comandante le llamara. Hacía unos minutos había recibido la orden de presentarse en el despacho de Erwin para tratar un asunto, y él sabía demasiado bien de qué se trataba.

-Levi-le llamó el comandante ahora, a lo que Levi asintió con la cabeza y pasando a la habitación-. Sabes que van a hacer un juicio, ¿verdad?- el cabo arqueó una ceja perplejo-. Se trata de la chica que te llevaste, algunos no están de acuerdo con que alguien de fuera del muro viva ahora dentro.

-¿Cuándo será?-preguntó de brazos cruzados.

-Dentro de un mes aproximadamente-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento-. ¿Ha hecho algún comportamiento extraño durante la noche?- Levi negó con la cabeza.

-Parece una chica normal-dijo con su faceta indiferente.

-Bien, entonces tendremos pruebas razonables de que no es nada peligrosa-miraba unos cuantos papeles-. Puedes irte- el de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a marcharse, pero de repente se le pasó por la mente aquella chica que lloraba, aquella chica que le había preparado la cena la noche anterior con total amabilidad.

-Erwin-llamó la atención del comandante-. La echarán si no tenemos pruebas bastante convincentes.

-Tu fuiste quien decidió tenerla en tu casa, así que te harás cargo de hacer un seguimiento sobre su comportamiento fuera y dentro de tu casa, por que tiene que salir y conocer gente, ese será un punto a favor- Levi volvió a asentir y esta vez cerró la puerta dejando la habitación.

Miró el reloj, eran las 11 en punto, la hora del descanso, donde todos salían fuera a charlar y conversar con sus compañeros, y aunque no fuera demasiado social, siempre iba para estar rodeado de la gente con la cual confiaba.

Salió al exterior, le dio la luz en toda la cara, y recordó la primera vez que vio la luz del exterior, con sus dos amigos, los cuales ya no estaban allí. Se apoyó una vez más en la pared, mirando como hacían tonterías los demás, hasta que escuchó una voz realmente dulce que se acercaba cada vez más.

.

.

-¿Es aquí señorita?-le preguntó aquel hombre de bigote, a lo que Leila asintió muy agradecida.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí...-dijo con una sonrisa amable; entonces, divisó a lo lejos un grupo de personas hablando, riendo, y un poco más alejado a Levi apoyado en la pared.

-¡Levi-san!-dijo la joven levantando la mano saludándole con mucha simpatía sin a peas darse cuenta de que todos la observaban.; Levi arqueó una ceja, algo perplejo, ¿qué hacía ella allí si se podía saber?-. Te he traído algo para comer...-dijo acercándose a él una vez había llegado a su posición; el cabo la miró indiferente, sin embargo, ese pequeño acto había hecho que se sintiera un poco mejor-. Son pastelitos...

-¡Pastelitos!-gritó Petra llegando hasta donde se encontraba Leila con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo probarlos?-dijo Erd como un niño pequeño-. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía pastelitos.

-Claro, podéis coger cuántos queráis, hay de sobra, he hecho un montón pensando en los compañeros de Levi-san-dijo con amabilidad.

-¡Sugoi!-gritaba Hanji llegando como un terremoto-. ¡Levi esta chica es un ángel!-dijo la de gafas mientras probaba uno de esos pasteles-. ¡Delicioso!- sin embargo, Levi todavía no se había acercado para hablarle ni nada parecido a Leila, aunque a ésta no parecía importarle.

Levi la miraba ahora diferente, se le veía feliz compartiendo sus cosas con la gente, esa chica era amable con los demás y había estado toda su vida sufriendo las atrocidades de los titanes, y ellos sin saberlo, a pesar de haber pasado por delante de esa aldea miles de veces. Lentamente se acercó a ella, cogió un pastel con total seriedad para después llevárselo a la boca y quedar impresionado de lo delicioso que estaba.

-Bueno-dijo solamente el de cabellos negros; pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír la joven, con su aprobación estaba contenta-. Hay que volver al trabajo-ordenó Levi mientras todos terminaban de comerse los pastelitos-. Deberías volver a casa.

-¿Tan pronto?- se quejó ahora Hanji abrumada por el buen gusto de la chica-. Podría quedarse por aquí, no va a irse sola ya que ha venido hasta aquí solo para traerte unos pastelitos, ¿no crees?- Levi se giró para darle la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras- entonces Leila, con algo de tristeza, intentó hablar.

-No... No quiero causar molestias, solo he venido para eso. Con vuestro permiso, volveré a casa.-dijo amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, para después girarse y marcharse.

-Oi- le llamó la atención Levi-. Ten cuidado-ni si quiera se giró para mirarla, continuaba con las manos en los bolsillos dando la espalda a todo el mundo, pero ese pequeño gesto alegró la cara de la joven de inmediato.

.

.

Levi continuó subiendo las escaleras para volver al trabajo, no podía perder el tiempo, sin embargo, Hanji se metió por el medio para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-Oi, oi, Levi-dijo algo enfurecida sin conseguir que éste se detuviera-. ¿No crees que has sido muy terco con la pobre chica? Ella ha venido hasta aquí para traerte a ti unos pastelitos, deberías agradecérselo más, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez-dijo aún sin detenerse para mirar a la mujer-. Pero es cosa mía-dejó, como muchas otras veces, a la mujer sin entender qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Solo necesitaba despejar su mente, hablar con alguien que valiera la pena, pensar en sus objetivos, en el trabajo, así que se dispuso a buscar a Erwin, seguramente él le hablaría de otras cosas y no de ese tema sin importancia.

Llamó a la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos recibió el permiso para entrar.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos con la nueva expedición?-preguntó el de cabellos negros tomando asiento, con un rostro bastante serio.

-Dentro de un mes y medio será la expedición general, aunque tendremos que hacer algunas más antes, pero serán más cortas y solo para probar nuevas formaciones-dijo el rubio mientras arreglaba unos papeles.

-Bien-dijo solamente el de cabellos negros.

-He oído que la chica ha venido por aquí, ¿es cierto?-una vez más, alguien le hablaba de la chica, él ya tenía claro que no quería complicarse la vida con eso, así que tan solo asintió-. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, si que tenías razón, parece una buena chica.

-Si-dijo solamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de actuar así?- ahora Levi le miró perplejo y sin entender por qué decía eso.

-¿Actuar? No estoy actuando-dijo limpiándose la mano un poco con el pañuelo.

-Tienes miedo- asintió el rubio-. No te gusta encariñarte con la gente porque sabes que tal vez no vayan a vivir lo suficiente. Por eso tienes miedo, tienes miedo de caer en ese cariño y que después te lo arrebaten todo, como sucedió una vez- Levi recordó la muerte de sus dos amigos: Isabela y Farlan.

En realidad tenía razón. Ellos dos habían sido sus amigos des de hacía mucho tiempo, confió en ellos, confió en que vivirían durante esa expedición y verles muertos había sido lo peor de su vida. Y sí, sentía miedo, no quería tener que encariñarse con nadie más, por que la vida era cruel y le quitaba todo lo que quería. Con los únicos que podía encariñarse o al menos tener amistad era con Erwin y con los del Cuerpo de Exploración. Sabía que eran fuertes y con expeiencia, así que sabía que a ellos nunca les iba a pasar nada. Y esa chica, por muy amable que fuera, no podía valerse por ella misma aunque hubiera matado a un par de titanes, por que cuando el miedo se apoderaba de ella, no se podía mover.

-Ts- chasqueó la lengua-. Tonterías-se cruzó de brazos- entonces sintió como Erwin le tocaba el hombro.

-No tiene porque suceder otra vez, Levi. -dio el rubio mirándole fijamente-. Ahora eres fuerte, eres capaz de proteger a quien te propongas, así que no tengas miedo.

-Bien.-dijo solamente alejándose un poco-. El trabajo ya ha terminado, tengo que marcharme, hasta mañana-dijo girándose para irse.

-Levi- se detuvo-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.- el moreno pensó en esas palabras, pero ahora no podía detenerse a pensar en eso.

.

.

La de ojos azules había hecho algo fabuloso para comer, seguramente Levi tendría hambre, o eso pensaba ella. Se sentó a esperarle, una hora detrás de otra, y él no aparecía por casa. El tiempo estaba inestable, llovía mucho y la tormenta estaba encima de la ciudad. Leila miraba la ventana algo preocupada, no sabía a que hora llegaría, pero pensaba que él era de esos puntuales.

No obstante, Levi estaba más cerca de lo que Leila pensaba. En el tejado de su propia casa, estaba sentado allí, mojándose completamente, pensando en todo lo que le dijo Erwin. No tenía por que suceder lo mismo esa vez, pero , ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

Sacudió la cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos tan negativos de su cabeza. Bajó gracias a sus maniobras tridimensionales, y entró a su casa, topándose de lleno con Leila, que parecía preparada para salir a algún sitio. Al contacto con él, se mojó parte de su blusa blanca, retrocediendo un poco, balanceándose, hasta que Levi alargó la mano para sujetarla y que con cayera.

-¿Dónde ibas?- preguntó Levi volviendo a su postura seria-. Llueve demasiado ahí fuera.

-Esto...Yo...-dijo algo nerviosa-. No sabía si ibas a tardar en venir, así que iba a buscarte.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo entrando y quitándose la camisa mojada, dejándola encima de la silla.

Leila pudo darse cuenta del cuerpo tan bien formado que tenía Levi.

-Lo... ¡Lo siento!-decía disculpándose con él.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?-dijo intimidando el cabo-. ¿Has hecho algo malo para que te disculpes?- Leila no entendía por qué estaba tan reflexivo, pero se limitó a contestar.

-Supongo que te parecería mal que saliera de casa con esta tormenta... supongo-dijo algo perpleja.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy allí?-dijo tomando asiento, ese día estaba de lo más preguntón.

-Pensé que no te habías llevado nada de casa, así que decidí hacer un par de pasteles para que tuvieras algo que comer.

-Pensaste bien-dijo secándose el pelo removiéndolo a ambos lados-. Pero no vuelvas a ir allí- Leila sintió como el corazón se le partía, ella lo había hecho con toda su amabilidad y ahora él le pedía que no fuera allí más-. No es un buen lugar para tí.

-¿Y qué lugar se supone que es bueno para mi?- ahora se estaba rebelando-. He pasado 23 años de mi vida encerrada en un sótano, viviendo con miedo, con más miedo que cualquiera de vosotros. Miedo de morir a manos de titanes. Es lógico que después de esa vida oscura, tenga ganas de ver el mundo, de no quedarme encerrada nunca más, de simplemente... vivir, por que no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora-dijo mientras unas finas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

En cierto modo, Levi se sintió mal de haberla hecho llorar, pero era su carácter frío, no podía hacer nada más que ser él mismo, o se engañaría, a ella y a él.

-¿Más miedo que cualquiera de nosotros?-dijo Levi arqueando una ceja-. El miedo es algo relativo.

-Vosotros... vosotros vivís protegidos. Yo dormía todas las noches pensando que ese iba a ser el último día que tocaría mi cama, el último día que vería a mis amigos y familiares. Creo que necesitáis pasar por una situación así para aprender a apreciar lo que realmente tenéis: un mundo aquí dentro. Cosa que yo no tuve.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Me entiendes?- dijo la joven sonriendo-. Lo dudo...-agachó la cabeza para que no la viera; sin embargo, Levi se la volvió a levantar, para mirarla a los ojos.

-He vivido en la ciudad subterránea durante toda mi vida, así que no me hables de apreciar lo que tengo-ahora le soltó la barbilla.

Leila se quedó asombrada por lo que acababa de decir. Entonces, él pertenecía a esa famosa ciudad que estaba debajo de la capital, en cierto modo él había vivido como ella, alejado de todo, de toda la sociedad.

-No... no lo sabía...lo... lo siento Levi-san...-dijo algo apenada ahora.

-Pocos lo saben-dijo solamente el cabo mientras se alejaba de ella-. ¿Hay algo para comer?-preguntó el cabo mirando la mesa.

-Sí...-se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban-. Hay... carne y …

-Perfecto- se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra más; Leila sonrió, y volvió a su estado anímico natural. Sirvió los platos, ahora se había preparado uno para ella también.-. ¿Que estudios has tenido fuera del muro?- Leila se quedó petrificada cuando él le preguntaba cosas.

-Pues... medicina... no se si dentro del muro será lo mismo...-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Seguramente tengas más idea que algunos de los doctores que viven aquí-dijo Levi sin apenas mirarla-. Van a hacer un juicio de tu caso.- dijo tan pausadamente que Leila tuvo tiempo de escuchar cada una de las palabras que dijo.

Lentamente, dejó caer la el tenedor en el plato, haciendo que el impacto invadiera el silencio de la cara. El cabo la miró de reojo, ahora un poco preocupado, aunque no quería mostrarlo.

-¿Un...juicio?- Levi asintió-. Por... por qué...

-Es normal que no se fíen de la gente del exterior-dijo detalladamente-. No les das confianza, quieren saber cosas de tí, quieren saber si eres peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa? No... no he hecho nada más que sufrir...

-A ellos eso no les importa. Así que yo empezaría a trabajar en cualquier sitio para demostrarles que eres de utilidad dentro del muro-le explicaba Levi-. Yo soy el encargado de hacer un seguimiento de tu caso.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- esa pregunta era la que se hacía Levi-. Me ofreciste hogar, comida, o mejor dicho, una vida aquí dentro del muro. A caso... ¿a caso te sientes identificado conmigo? ¿Sientes pena por mi? ¿Por qué?- Levi la miró de reojo.

Se sentía demasiado identificado con ella. Alguien que quería vivir segura, que quería ver el mundo, que quería ser libre y feliz fuera de los sótanos de su casa. Él había pasado por lo mismo, y no deseaba que nadie sufriera lo mismo. Se haría cargo de ella, procuraría que todo fuera bien para que la chica pudiera tener una vida mejor, o al menos lo intentaría.

-Es mi deber-escondió todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos para él-. ¿No te gusta?

-Por... ¡por supuesto que si!- dijo la joven alegre.

-Bien.

Cayó la noche en la ciudad, y ambos se marcharon a dormir, esta vez, Leila mucho antes que Levi, ya que se sentía cansada. Cuando el cabo se dirigió a su habitación para dormir, sintió curiosidad y se acercó a la habitación de la joven, que dormía con la puerta abierta. La vio dormida, destapada, con sus mechones color marrón oscuro a cada lado de la almohada. Se quedó observándola durante un minuto aproximadamente, hasta que decidió acercarse. Incluso de cerca era mucho más bonita que de lejos. Cogió el borde de la sábana y la tapó con delicadez. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando ésta se movió, tenía que protegerla, lo haría, si no era él, ¿quién sería?


End file.
